Heart Attack
by StephanoRainbow
Summary: This is what boys think of princess movies...at least, I think this is what they think. Sorry if this story is sort of random, but I made this story back when I was a huge fan of Demi Lovato(I was nine).


"They lived happily ever after. The End."

"Mom, I love Snow White and everyone who's good in the story! I wish I was Snow White!"

"*scoffs*Star, Snow White isn't real, and the story is stupid too."

"Cole Arizona Cassidy! We do not say that word here!"

"Mommy? Is Cole right?" Star asked looking sad. Mom hesitated.

"No! Cole go to your room!" I went to my room, grumbling. I jumped on my bed.

"That story is stupid!" Then, I saw my desk, some paper, and a pencil. I went over to my desk and wrote "Heart Attack". Then, I wrote this:

Heart Attack

By: Cole Cassidy

Snow White ate the apple and passed on. She is in heaven now, but she is disappointed because she just fell in love with the prince.

"*sigh*."

"What's wrong?" asked God.

"Oh, just, I can't see my hansom prince anymore."

"Oh! I feel terrible! Listen, I can make you alive again, just that-"

"-Really?! You would do that for me?!"

"Well, uh, yes, but-"

"-Oh, thank you! Ok, I'm ready." Snow White's eyes opened. She got out of the coffin as the dwarfs hugged her so. Snow saw her prince. They lived together in a house in the woods.

They had a wonderful life together, until one day,

"Oh, honey, I don't feel so well."

"I'll go get you some soup so you can feel better, my dear." When the prince returned, he faced a different Snow. Snow had her black hair cover one eye. She was chewing bubble gum and wore a very short shirt with messed up pants.

"What the?! Snow?" Snow popped her bubble and said

"Snow? What snow? Summer equals no snow. Listen, you know a band somewhere?"

"Uhh, no. Snow, if that's really you, please don't act this way!"

"My name is not Snow! The name's Demi!"

"Then what have you done with Snow?!"

"I don't know! I just got here and no one was around!"

"*gasp*The queen!" The prince went to the evil queen.

"What have you done with Snow?!" He yelled while putting his sword on the queen's neck.

"I didn't do anything to Snow. The only thing I did was poison her with an apple and of course, I failed, so I quiet." The prince said no over and over,

"Well, what's wrong with Snow?"

"She...she...follow me." The prince took the queen to Snow. Snow was playing a guitar jerkily on the couch. The queen looked surprised.

"I know. Snow!"

"Demi!"

"Whatever, anyway, do you remember this woman?"

"Uh, no, but her dress is SO emo! Epic dress!"

"*chuckles*Ooh, why, thank you!"

"No! Do you remember me?!"

"No, dummy."

"No! I LOVE YOU SNOW WHITE!"

"Well, if you love Snow White(fake name)so much, why don't you go to her?"

"YOU ARE FREAKIN SNOW!"

"For the last time, I'm not Snow, I'M DEMI! NOW GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!"

"YOUR house?!"

"Yah, since no one lives here."

"I d-" Demi slammed the door on the prince. He fell to his knees and cried. He wondered the forest, telling everyone that Snow is gone once again. But, one day, the prince heard a giant boom. He turned around and saw green evil souls coming from the ground. The souls were coming from his house! He ran to his house and saw the queen and Demi on the roof.

"What are you doing?!"

"The queen made this awesome potion to make everything look dark! Gonna be awesome!" The prince looked behind him and saw all the animals turning into zombies! The prince ran up to the roof.

"Snow! Stop this! I know you're in there! Come out! Please! Your pure heart can stop all of this!"

"Look, stop bothering me! Go to your Snow! I can't do anything and I want everything to look emo!"

"I'M NOT FREAKIN GIVING UP ON YOU, SNOW WHITE! NOW, FREAKIN GET OUT OF THIS AWFUL PERSON NAMED DEMI!" Demi got SO angry then, this is what she sung. She started playing on her guitar.

"So, I'm, puttin' up the fences now! 'Cause I don't wanna fall in love! 'Cause if I ever did then, I'd think I'd have a heart ATTTTTTAAAAACK! I think I'd have a heart ATTTTTAAAACK! I think I'd have a heart attack!" Just from singing that, she started floating in the air and singing that over and over until the queen's whole potion was gone!

"No! My potion! NOOO! I thought you were evil!"

"I am."

"THEN WHY DID YOU FREAKIN STOP MY POTION?!"

"I just remembered that I am Snow White." The prince, filled with tears, ran over to Snow and gave her a big hug.

"But-but why did you become evil?"

"What God was trying to tell me was that if I went back to Earth, I would have to be evil, no matter what. Now, you want me to be with you forever evil or do you wanna wait until we're both in heaven?"

"I'll wait." The prince saw Snow, once again, passing away and going to heaven. Of corse, the next day, the prince killed himself because he couldn't stand being without Snow. But, they did live happily ever after together in heaven.

The End

"Honey! You can come out now!" Aw, just in time! I ran down the stares to mom and Star. I read Heart Attack to them.

"Whoa! Cole, that's an AWESOME story! Better than the real thing!"

"I know right?! This story is better than the originally."

"Hey, Cole. This story is so good that maybe I could get the story published!" said mom.

"Oh my gosh, yah!" Mom works as a person who publishes books. Mom went to her boss and asked if Heart Attack could be published;success! In the future, I became a famous writer and wrote stories already made, but in my way. One day, a famous singer named Demi Lovato read Heart Attack and made a song about the story! Except, the song's about her and not Snow White, but that's how she got the idea. I'm so proud of me. I couldn't of done this without Snow White. Thank you Snow White.

The End(of the true story)


End file.
